Remnant: Bloodlines
by DarkHero12
Summary: Did you ever want a RWBY based RPG story? No... well too bad I've written it. This will involve RWBY mechanics like Dust and Aura, but will follow a drastically different storyline. Updates will be... dependent on how often we can get a session in soooooo... don't expect updates too often.


**History**

Early Records

There aren't very many records dating to the beginning of civilization, but all of what has been found marks the Grimm, dark, mindless beasts of destruction, as major threats to humanity. This has led many historians to believe that these monsters have been around just as long as mankind, if not longer. These same records show many a civilization rise and fall as man struggled against the Grimm. Things looked dire for man until, one fateful day, he discovered small, crystalline objects that could harness the power of nature. Man named this new discovery Dust. With this newfound power in tow, mankind pushed back against the forces of Grimm. Eventually, using both Dust and geographical advantages, four solid settlements, which still stand strong today, were founded. These settlements are Vale (_Vael_), Vacuo (Va-_quoo_-oe), Mistral (_Mih_-strol), and Atlas (_At_-lus). These four are now the capitals of kingdoms which bear the same names. Since then humanity has expanded its territory, though many new settlements are lost before they can build themselves up.

The Grimm

Very little is known about the monsters called the Grimm. These beasts disintegrate soon after death and capturing live specimens have proven… difficult. The Grimm will either break free and kill those studying it or die mysteriously before much research can be done. What is known, however, is that these beasts are attracted to negative emotion and, outside of a few territorial disputes with wildlife, will only attack mankind and his creations. The Grimm are the primary reason that all those outside the four capital cities face the ever present threat of death.

The Great War

Centuries passed and mankind's power grew exponentially, but the Grimm were still breathing down his neck. Knowing that the creatures were attracted to negative, the Emperor of Atlas proposed a solution. This solution was the banning of all art, song, and any other form of self-expression. The King of Mistral quickly agreed to this and did the same in his own kingdom. Vale and Vacuo's rulers, however, did not comply. This caused tension between the two kingdoms to skyrocket as both sides of the argument began to prepare to fight for their beliefs. The war began when Mistralian settlers landed on Patch, a small island off the east coast of Vale. Vale had already placed a settlement there years before and the people refused to give away the land to Mistral. Nobody knows who fired the first shot, but, despite the King of Vale's best efforts to keep the peace, the Battle of Patch kicked off the bloodiest war in Remnant's history. Several hundreds of thousands died not only to each other, but to the Grimm attracted to all the negative emotion. As the war dragged on, Atlas and Mistral drained almost all of its resources. They realized that they would have to take Plagrend (Plah-_grend_), home of Vacuo's largest Dust mine, if they wished to win the war. What they weren't expecting, however, was for a large army, led by the King of Vale himself, to be waiting for them. The battle was short lived as the superior Valian/Vacuoan army decimated the weakened Atlesian/Mistralian army. What came next, however, shook the foundations of the world. A Grimm army, larger than the combined armies of all four kingdoms, marched on Plagrend, intent on destroying humanity's last line of defense. All seeming lost, most fled from the mines, giving up hope of defending it. Only the King of vale and his five most trusted Generals, Tevnorr Fist, Joan Arc, Martin Charlis, Martha Thornburgh, and Simon Cossale, stayed behind to face the Grimm. Against all odds those six warriors defeated the Grimm, earning the King of Vale the title, Warrior King. At least, that's what the legends say. No one really knows what happened that day.

The Vytal Treaty

After the devastating loss at Plagrend, Atlas and Mistral were ready to surrender. So plans were made to finally end the war peaceably on the small island of Vytal, which lies in between the kingdoms of Vale and Atlas. This treaty included: firmly established borders, the restoration of legal self-expression in all four kingdoms, the forming of the councils in the kingdoms, and the founding of the Huntsmen Academies, among many other things.

The Huntsmen Academies

The Huntsmen Academies were institutions founded after the Great war. They were designed to train young men and women how to fight the Grimm on a whole new level that was previously only obtainable to those who spent their whole life training. Each of these Academies also held a CCT, standing for "Cross Continental Transmission", Tower. These Towers were an extremely complex Dust system that allow communication to be had from around the world. If one of these Academies, and its respective CCT Tower, were to fall, all communication would be limited to letters and speech. The four Huntsmen Academies are: Beacon, in Vale; Haven, in Mistral; Mantle, in Atlas; and Shade, in Vacuo. Students who are taught in these schools are the best of the best when it comes to hunting the Grimm and are called Huntsmen and Huntresses. These students are divided into teams of 6, in honor of the six warriors that defeated the Grimm horde, that will learn and fight side by side. Some teams stick together after graduation, while others prefer to head out on their own.

The Faunus War

The Faunus are a species that are exactly like humans. The only difference between the two is the Faunus have some kind of animal feature, usually a tail is the Faunus have some kind of animal feature, usually a tail or and extra pair of ears. These people have unfortunately been mistreated for as long as history remembers. For centuries they had been used for slaves at best and slaughtered at worst by mankind. This all changed, however, around 30 years ago. A new party in Vale's democracy had risen, one that was anti-slavery. They began to take Vale by storm and, before long, gain control of the Council of Vale. one of the first things they did was abolish slavery in the kingdom. The process was slow going, however, and by the time they had fully done so, the other three kingdoms had responded in their own ways. Mistral was the most open to these changes, being home to thousands of free Faunus already. Vacuo was more closed off to this idea, at this point in time, Vacuo's Council held very little actual power. It was ruled mostly by crime lords who had vast slave armies, and they were not so willing to give them up. Atlas was the most closed off to the idea. Atlas was, at this time, run by the most biggotted men in Remnant's history, including a newly promoted Jacques Schnee, the head of the SDC. The war began in the city of Argus, a major port city located in Mistral. A valuable shipment of Dust from Atlas to Mistral was raided by Faunus haters from Atlas that were a part of the ship's crew, causing the deaths of 17 Faunus citizens of Mistral. Outraged by this attack, Mistral declared war on Atlas. The Council of Vale realizing that their Mistralian allies had no chance against the superior technology of Atlas, joined their eastern neighbor in the war. The Vacuoan crime lords quickly allied themselves with Atlas, knowing that if Atlas lost, they would be next.

The first half of the war took place in Mistral, and, due to its lack of a strong military, Atlas began to take ground. The Valian forces found themselves unable to reach their eastern allies due to Atlas's nearly impregnable blockade. Atlas quickly began to take city after city, quickly approaching Mistral City. The capital itself, however, was heavily fortified, both by the massive army guarding the city and the series of cliffs that had protected them from the Grimm for centuries. Realizing that trying to take the city with brute force alone would be foolish, Atlas snuck in their crime lord allies, who began to tear apart the city from the inside out. With the city weakened Atlas began a full-on frontal assault. Between the crime lords on the inside, and Atlas outside, the city of Mistral quickly fell. What was left of the Mistralian army retreated to Tevand, the southernmost city in Mistral's territory. The Atlesian blockade was the weakest there and Vale was able to get a small force through to extract the remainder of their allies. Atlas was hot on Mistral's tail and would catch them before they made it though. Mistral's only hope was Tevnorr Fist II, a young General from Vale who was supposedly a descendant of one of the Warrior King's two Generals. He lead his men to the cliffs just north of Tevand (Te-_vond_). There they met and held back Atlas's army long enough for the rest of Mistral's army to escape, but at the cost of their own lives.

With Mistral all but fallen, and Vale having no chances in facing Atlas head on, the anti-slavery armies turned their eye towards Vacuo and the crime lords. They knew that if they could defeat the slave masters, the rest of Vacuo would rally behind them in the fight against Atlas. Due to a lack of any actual army, Vacuo's crime lords quickly were crushed by Vale as Atlas turned their backs on them, choosing instead to target Vale's now defenseless cities. Vale was not as defenseless as it seemed however. The Faunus citizens from both Vale and Mistral rose up under the leadership of Ghira Belladonna, a young Faunus who had graduated from Beacon, to defend their rights. The smaller force managed to hold back Atlas at Fort Fablend (Fah-_blend_), a stronghold in northern Vale. The fort blocked the only way through Vale's mountain range. The Faunus militia held back Atlas's army using a variety of tactics including: night raids on Atlesian camps, ambushes on advancing forces, and stealth operations. These tactics are what kept Fort Fablend out of Atlesian hands until Vale's army had defeated the Vacuoan crime lords. With Vale, Mistral, and Vacuo all fighting against Atlas, it was only a matter of time before Atlas lost against the overwhelming numbers of the three kingdoms. The city of Mistral was reclaimed, as well as the rest of Mistral's territory, quickly and Atlas began to lose ground in their own land after that. The Battle of Atlas was the last conflict in the Faunus war. The city of Atlas was surrounded by the three kingdom's armies and were quickly crushed despite their superior technology. Atlas signed a treaty, now under the leadership of a newly promoted General Ironwood, who despised slavery, claiming that they would no longer tolerate slavery or any faunus abuse of any kind. Despite that treaty, however, people have found ways to expose their distaste of the Faunus without the authorities noticing, leaving many Faunus unsatisfied and vengeful.

The SDC

The SDC, otherwise known as the Schnee Dust Company, was founded by Nicholas Schnee soon after the end of the Great War. Nicholas was the son of a soldier in Atlas's army and he grew up knowing that if they didn't find new resources to recover, Atlas would fall. Once he was old enough, Nicholas Schnee attended the newly established Mantle Academy. 4 years later, he began his hunt for new resources. After months of what seemed like pointless search, Nicholas Schnee found a large Dust mine deep under the heart of Atlas. This was the beginning of the Schnee Dust Company. With one success under his belt, Nicholas Schnee began to find more Dust mines across all four kingdoms. When he died, Nicholas passed the company to his oldest son, who did the same. It would continue like this until Nicholas Schnee III, who had no sons of his own, passed it on to Jacques Granite, who had married Nicholas III's daughter Willow Schnee. Jacques, who took the last name Schnee after marrying into the family, was a cunning businessman and, under his leadership, the SDC grew like never before, crushing all of their opponents in the business. In just five years Jacques Schnee held a monopoly on Dust. That was when the rumors began. Despite the low pay and dangerous work conditions of miners, several thousand Faunus would "volunteer" to work as miners. Several missing persons had been found mysteriously working in these mines, then had died a few days later in a "mining accident". This lead many to believe that the SDC has started using slave labor, which had been outlawed a few years prior. Nothing has been proven yet though.

The White Fang

The White Fang was a Faunus rights organization founded soon after the Faunus War. Despite the outcome of the war, many across the kingdoms still treated the Faunus poorly and would refuse to treat them as equals. The White Fang was founded by Ghira Belladonna, who had led the Faunus in the war, as an activist group in hopes of bringing attention to the people just how badly the world still thought of them. He eventually stepped down as leader of the White Fang so he could focus more on being a good ruler for his people in Menagerie.

This, however, proved to be a mistake, as the next leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan, turned the White Fang to violence and terrorism. With these changes she established the Four Fangs, four Generals loyal to her that would lead the White Fang in each of the four kingdoms.

Team RWBPPY (_Roo_-bee)

In recent years there has been one team of Huntsmen and Huntresses that have risen to great heights of fame for their success. This team is Team RWBPPY, and it's members consist of: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Oscar Pine, Penny Polendina, and Yang Xiao Long. Perhaps there most astonishing accomplishment was the fact that they won the Vytal Festival Tournament four years in a row, something no other team has been able to accomplish before or after them.

Ruby Rose, the young leader of the team, is the daughter of Qrow and Summer Rose, who were to successful Hunters themselves. They, however, alongside their teammate Raven Xiao Long (the mother of Yang Xiao Long), went missing on a mission and are presumed to be dead. Ruby was raised by her uncle Taiyang Xiao Long, alongside her cousin Yang. She was admitted into Beacon two years early because of her role in the capture of Roman Torchwick, an infamous criminal who had escaped the authorities for years, and her extreme skill in defeating the Grimm. Ruby has since then proven to be a terrifying opponent on the battlefield against both humans and Grimm.

Weiss Schnee is the eldest daughter of Jacques and Willow Schnee. She rebelled against her father in becoming a Huntress and has spent her whole career trying to restore her family name to its former glory. She trained privately with her Aunt Winter, the younger sister of Willow Schnee, until she was old enough to join Beacon.

Blake Belladonna is the only child of Ghira Belladonna, the elected ruler of Menagerie. She decided that if people sawa Faunus protecting everyone, they may start to treat the Faunus with respect. She trained on her own and fought off Grimm until she joined Beacon.

Oscar Pine is an orphaned boy who grew up on a farm with his aunt in Mistral. When he turned 13 years old he was given a sword that belonged to his father. After that point, he trained to be a great Huntsmen, as he heard his father was one, and eventually joined Beacon and became a member of Team RWBPPY.

Penny Polendina is the only daughter of Beryl Polendina, a famous Atlesian inventor. After a nearly fatal accident during a Grimm attack that left Penny incapable of movement, he father created a special suit that once again allowed the young girl to move around freely. With it came a defense mechanism in the form of a built in Huntress's weapon designed specifically for Penny and a request from her father that Penny would learn how to use it. She trained under the best private tutors until she was old enough to go to Beacon.

Yang Xiao Long is the only child of Taiyang and Raven Xiao Long. After her mother, aunt, and uncle all disappeared on a mission, she and her cousin Ruby were raised by Yang's father on the island of Patch. They trained together until they began their time at Beacon.

**Culture**

Legends

Throughout Remnant's history several myths and legends have been told. Some of the most popular today are the legends of the Warrior King, the Six Swords, the Girl in the Tower, the Man of the Wild, the Grimm and his Boy, and the Grimm Knight.

The Warrior King of Vale is perhaps the most well known story in all of Remnant's history. It is the story of how a King and his two trusted Generals faced off against a Grimm horde larger than any known army.

The Six Swords is a story that is sometimes told hand in hand with the story of the Warrior King. It tells of an old blacksmith who is visited by six young sisters who show compassion to him. In return he crafts four blades with powers unlike any seen before and tells them that only someone of their bloodline can wield them. It has been said that the Warrior King of Vale used one of these to fight off the Grimm horde.

The Girl in the Tower is a romantic tale of a young knight who rescued a beautiful woman from a tower, which she had been locked in by her father.

The Man of the Wild is the story of a boy who woke up in a jungle with no memories. He then proceeded to survive on his own for years until explorers found him again.

The Grimm and his Boy is the fantastical tale of a sentient Grimm who raised a young boy. The two develop a friendship and ride off into battle to protect Remnant.

The Grimm Knight is a dark legend that warns young children against greed. It tells of a young knight who discovered a dark substance that when touched, gave incredible strength. The knight continued to use it, unknowing that he was changing for the worse every time he did. He continued to use the substance until one day he was driven mad by the power and attacked the city he was supposed to protect. The remaining knights drove him off and he was never seen again.

The CNR

The CNR, which stands for "Color Naming Rule", is a culture thing started just before the beginning of the Great War. It is not an actual law, but instead a movement by the people who were against the anti-self-expression policies of Atlas and Mistral. People began to name their children after the simplest form of self expression, color. While there are some who did not pick up this policy, many still use it today centuries after the Great War.

The Vytal Festival

Once the peace treaty was signed, ending the Great War, there was rejoicing worldwide. Soon, once every year, on the anniversary of the treaty being signed, it became a tradition to hold a festival to celebrate the end of the Great War. This celebration became known as the Vytal Festival, named in honor of the island where the treaty was signed. Even the Huntsmen Academies would join in the celebrations, holding tournaments between the students (though not to the death).

Vale

Vale is located directly in the middle of the map, and it has been known for producing some of the greatest Huntsmen and Huntresses as well as being the peacekeeper between the four kingdoms. It's Huntsman Academy is Beacon, whose headmaster is Professor Jasper Ozpin. The city of Vale is protected by think forests and mountains.

Mistral

Mistral is the kingdom farthest to the east. It holds several fields of lush farmland. Despite its position during the Great War, Mistral is Remnant's center of art and music. It's Huntsman Academy is Haven and its headmaster is Professor Leo Lionheart. The city of Haven is guarded from the Grimm by cliffs.

Atlas

Atlas is the northernmost kingdom of Remnant. It is covered in harsh snowy mountains that make it hard for anyone without proper supplies to survive for long, even the Grimm, though some have adapted to the harsh environment. Atlas is the leading kingdom in technology and has the largest army in all of Remnant. Its Huntsman Academy is Mantle, and its headmaster is General James Ironwood. The city of Atlas is protected by the biting cold and several tall mountain ranges.

Vacuo

Vacuo is the furthest kingdom to the west and is primarily desert wasteland. Even after the events of the Faunus War, Vacuo's council still doesn't hold much real power. Despite that, however, the people of Vacuo are the most united when it comes to fighting the Grimm. Vacuo's Huntsmen Academy is Shade and the headmistress is Madame Norine Windsor. The city of Vacuo is protected by fearce sandstorms that ward off the Grimm and any invaders who are not prepared.

Menagerie

Menagerie is the unofficial fifth kingdom of the Faunus, gifted to them after the Faunus War, and lies directly south of Mistral. Its elected ruler is Ghira Belladonna, a retired Huntsman who graduated from Beacon and fought in the Faunus War. Menagerie has no Huntsmen Academy, though several Faunus Huntsmen and Huntresses can be found on the island.

**Combat**

Races

There are only two different races in Remnant. Humans and Faunus. The only difference between the two are Faunus have some animal part, such as a tail or an extra pair of ears, while Humans do not.

Stats

Instead of rolling for your stats like normal, you will have 84 stat points that you start with. You can organize these stat points any way you like among the six stats, though each stat will have use in this campaign. STR and DEX will both be used majorly in attacking and blocking, STR for melee attacks and DEX for ranged attacks, CHA can be used to convince certain people to do certain things, INT can be used to obtain some information about certain enemies such as damage or HP, WIS can be used to overcome Intimidation checks, and CON will determine if you remain conscious once your HP reaches 0, the difficulty of the roll depending on how much damage the hit actually did, if you get hit while your HP is 0 however, you will die.

Levels

After each fight, no matter the outcome, you will obtain EXP. Every 100 EXP you will level up. Upon leveling up your HP increases by 2, your AP increases by 1, and you gain 3 stat points to use. Once you reach Level 21 you will promote. When you promote your HP will increase by 10 + your current CON modifier, your AP will increase by 10 + your current WIS modifier, and you will gain 18 stat points. You will promote again once you reach level 41.

Weapons

Every Huntsman and Huntress needs a trusty weapon by your side, though only the best of quality materials will do, due to the high stress put on them against both Grimm and human opponents. This causes the building of weapons usable by Hunters to be a fairly expensive process. You will only have one weapon throughout the game (unless something happens and said weapons breaks or something along those lines). Your weapons damage and attack bonus will increase on promotion. Due to the fact that many kinds of Grimm travel in large packs and can swarm a Hunter easily, most Huntsmen weapons include a melee form (such as a sword or an axe) as well as a ranged form (such as a gun or bow) that they can switch between with the push of a button.

Combat Actions

Movement Action: As the name implies, this is the action that allows you to move across the board. How far you move is determined by your speed, which is determined by your weapon and AC. Some Semblances can be used for this action instead of running to whatever spot. You do not have to your maximum distance.

Strategic Action: This is the action that allows you to change weapon form, activate Dust, and heal using AP. This is the action that most aggressive Semblances will be used in.

Primary Action: You can either attack or block using this action. Attacking stays the same (before taking into account things like Semblances and Dust) roll Str for melee attacks, and Dex for ranged attacks to hit, if that's successful roll for damage. You can now block now as well. Blocking makes you harder to hit, use Str to block melee attacks and Dex for ranged attacks. Some Semblances can be activated in the Primary Action. The last option you have in this action is Intimidation. You can make an Intimidation check against an opponent, if you succeed, your target loses their next turn. Be careful though, as your opponents can do the same to you, Roll WIS and if you roll higher, your opponents attempt will fail. Grimm are immune to Intimidation.

Armor Class

Armor Class is being divided into two different sections: Light and Medium. Shields add +2 to your AC. Your AC and your weapon will both determine your speed.

Light: AC is 12. Speed can be 30-40ft. Cannot wield heavy weapons.

Medium: AC is 15. Speed can be 25-30ft. Can wield any weapons.

Aura

Aura, which will be represented by AP, is a person's life force. It can be used to heal wounds (exchanging 1 AP for 1 HP), activate Dust, and use Semblances. If you are conscious, you can still do all of these things, even if your HP is 0, as long as you have the necessary AP. You regenerate 1 AP every three turns and AP will be restored completely after a short rest.

Dust in Combat

Dust can be used multiple ways in combat. Below I have given some examples, but you can come up with more. You would have to tell me what you want to do, then I would tell you if you can do it, and how much AP it would cost.

Here are some examples of what you can do with each Dust type.

Common Dusts:

Fire: Add 3 damage to your attack, dries target (2 AP)

Water: Add 5ft of range to your attack, target is now wet (2 AP)

Earth: Create a 5ft long wall on targeted space (2 AP)

Air: Opponent is knocked back 5 ft if you attack hits (2 AP)

Complex Dusts:

Lighting: Add 5 damage, 10 damage if target is wet (3 AP)

Ice: Area within 20ft of targeted spot is now covered in ice, anyone who walks over ice have to roll a 1d20 DC10 (3 AP)

Mist: All attacks passing within 20ft of targeted area are at a disadvantage, lasts 3 turns (3 AP)

Lava: Area within 10ft of targeted area deals 3 damage per turn to those standing on it, lasts 3 turns (3 AP)

Semblances in Combat

Your Semblance is a power unique to you and you alone (though others may have something similar). Semblances can be Passive, Aggressive, Passive-Aggressive, or a mixture of the three. Passive means that your Semblance is always active and does not cost anything. These Semblances will normally do something like give small boosts to stats. Aggressive means that you spend AP to use it and is the most common type of Semblance. These Semblances normally do something like increase damage. A Passive-Aggressive Semblance is one that can only be activated once a certain requirement has been fulfilled. These Semblances usually do something like cancel out certain attacks.

* * *

**AN: **So yes, I have started a RWBY based tabletop RPG. As you can see though I have made quite a few changes to the lore and the story will be different from the canon show. Me and some friends will be playing this (with me as GM) and I will be posting what happens in our sessions in here (in book format and with some notable though). The reason there are teams of 6 instead of teams of 4 is because I have 6 players. When exactly will the first chapter be? I don't know. I haven't even gotten all of the character backstories yet. I have had like a prologue session with two of my players so I want to post that (and the other prologue sessions that I will hopefully have with the others). I posted all of the game mechanics and stuff so that anyone who wants to use it can (tell me how it goes if you do).

Keep it simple


End file.
